Doku
| image = | race = Fiend | nationality = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Vigoor | rank = Greater Fiend | title = Lord of The Greater Fiends | partner = | previous partner = | relatives = | debut = Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) | japanese voice = Koji Totani | english voice = Charles Dennis }} Doku '(ドーク重鬼卿 ''Do-o-ku Ju Ki Kyou) is a villian from Ninja Gaiden (Xbox), he is the Lord of the Greater Fiends, and Ryu Hayabusa's main antagonist throughout the early to mid-late portions, as the instigator who set off a chain of events affecting Ryu. Appearance Doku is a flaming spectral fiend in a heavily armored dark knight suit of armor, closely resembling a Samurai. Where his face is supposed to be, is a glowing purple flame. In his Spirit Form, he is a blue ethereal form of his former self, but without legs and floating in mid air. Personality Doku is a loyal vassal of the Vigoorian Emperor and is merciless. When the Emperor gives an order to him, he executes it without a hint of compassion, as hinted by his attack on the Hayabusa Ninja Village and the slaying of Kureha. History During the violent Sengoku era of Japan, the Vigoorian Emperor had seen many deadly class of warriors emerge and incorporated them into his army. One of these were the Samurai warriors, extremely loyal to their Daimyo masters and ruthless to their enemies, traits the Emperor considered valuable. And so emerged Doku the epitome of the Samurai and his army of Samurai warriors. Having proven himself in lethal efficiency and loyalty, Doku was made the Emperor's second in command, and given the title Lord of the Greater Fiends. Centuries passed, and the Emperor needed more deity level fiends to fulfill his fiendish prophecy. Doku was sent to recruit these fiends known as greater fiends, by searching within the human population for those whose bloodlines had a high degree of fiendish blood from the mixing of the bloodlines with the ancient tribes millenias ago. His search ended when he found the sisters Alma and Rachel. Doku was able to tempt Alma with power, transforming her into a greater fiend. Rachel however rejected him, forcing her to flee as Doku was too powerful for her to take on. Doku would bide his time, knowing Rachel would come back for her sister, where he would then turn Rachel into a greater fiend or sacrifice her to unleash Alma's full potential if she refuses. Plot Ninja Gaiden Having been tipped with the location of the Dark Dragon Blade to a ninja village in Japan, the Emperor sent his Samurai corps lead by Doku to retrieve it. With his Samurai army Doku descended upon the Hayabusa Village, massacring it's inhabitants. Leaving his general Masakado and a detachment of Samurai Calvery to guard his rear, Doku enters the village's shrine housing the Dark Dragon Blade virtually unopposed. Upon retrieving the Dark Dragon Blade Doku beheads a ninja and then slays Kureha just as Ryu Hayabusa arrives to confront him. In the one on one duel the two warriors battle to a standstill until Doku activates the dark energies in the Dark Dragon Blade increasing his speed to bypass Ryu's defense, cleaving the Dragon Ninja in half."EGM: Just for the record: The game's main character, Ryu Hayabusa, dies at the beginning, right? How'd he come back to life after being cleaved in half? Tomonobu Itagaki: Yes, he died. Do you remember the falcon staring at his dead body? That falcon’s spiritual power resurrected him as a soldier of revenge." - Electronic Gaming Monthy Magazine, June 2004, Chris Johnston Victorious, Doku leaves the smouldering village razed to deliver the Dark Dragon Blade unto his master's hands. Three weeks later in Tairon, Doku investigates the monastery after a powerful energy disturbance. Upon arriving he finds Rachel alone and starts mocking her. Defending herself with her warhammer, Rachel tries to smash Doku with the full strength of her fiendish bloodline, but this proves ineffective. Doku then counters with a backhand sending Rachel flying across the monastery and knocking her unconscious. Collecting his prize, Doku walks out with a battered Rachel in one arm towards Zarkhan. On the way, Doku encounters a vengeful Ryu in the Coliseum. Locking Rachel behind a barricade, the Samurai Deity and Dragon Ninja battle once again. Throughout the coliseum the warriors battle fiercely with Doku wielding his signature weapon the cursed Kitetsu against Ryu Hayabusa and his Dragon Sword. The duel ends with Doku's defeat, where Ryu forcefully interrogates Doku for the location of the Dark Dragon Blade. Upon dying, Doku informs Ryu of his Dragon Lineage's Dark Dragon bloodline, that Ryu also draws his strength from the evil deities and that his rightful place is beside the Emperor."Ryu: Where is the Dark Dragon? Doku: It is in the hands of the Holy Vigoor Emperor. Your true master, you see... young Ryu, you are not so different from us. Those of the Dragon Lineage like yourself draw their blood from the same ancient deities.. as the fiends. You most of all should know that your true place is at the Emperor's side." - Ninja Gaiden With his physical form destoryed, Doku becomes an evil spirit, vowing to bring about Alma's Fiendish Awakening. Through the Ancient Greater Fiends Nicchae and Ishtaros, Spirit Doku manages to recapture Rachel, chaining her up above a pyramid for sacrifice to awaken Alma's full potential. But his plan is foiled by Ryu, leaving Spirit Doku to flee to the Zarkhan Labyrinth. Ryu follows Spirit Doku to the end of the Labyrinth where they have another duel, after another intense fight, Doku is defeated once more. Before his spirit is destroyed, Doku with last bit of strength afflicts Ryu with the Fiend's Blood Curse, transforming Ryu into the one thing he hates the most: a Fiend. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Six months later Spirit Doku is resurrected by the Dark Dragonstones. Deranged and in his spirit form he haunts the ruined underground Coliseum in Tairon, screaming for the Dragon Ninja, Vengeance and the Dark Dragon Blade. When Ryu enters the underground coliseum, he is haunted by Doku's familiar voices, leading up to their ultimate confrontation once more. Ryu manages to defeat Spirit Doku, hurling Doku's evil soul into oblivion. After Doku's defeat, Ryu obtains the Dark Dragonstone of Spirit. Powers and Abilities General *'''Agility: In his physcial form Doku is quick with his sword strikes, but not as acrobatic as a ninja. In his spirit form he is able to manuever swiftly in flight. *'Strength': Doku's possesses supernatural strength, and is able to send a grown human flying from a slap or a throw with little effort. *'Samurai Training': Doku's skill with the katana is at the master level, he able to best all in single combat but Ryu Hayabusa. *'Hand to Hand': Doku is able to perform simple Samurai jiu-jutsu style throws. *'Spirit Form': A form in which Doku takes up when his physical form is destroyed, he is more mobile as a flying spirit. Techniques *'Stab of Extinction': Doku throws his sword, chopping anything in it's path before boomeranging back to his hand. *'Extinction Straight Slash': Doku charges up and unleashes a single deadly slash. *'Ultimate Technique': Doku unleashes a 5-hit attack with his sword. *'Dead Soul Bind': A technique where Doku grabs and stabs his victim, this is usually followed up with a Soul Eraser. *'Soul Eraser': Once his victim is locked in a Dead Soul Bind, Doku will start draining the lifeforce out of them, replenishing himself if injured. *'Shockwave': Doku slams his sword into the ground sending out a 360 shock wave. *'Flamethrower': A move where Doku takes off his Samurai mask and spews out a deadly stream of blue flames. *'Devil Bringer': A move only used by Doku in his Spirit form to fight enemies at long range, where Spirit Doku sends his detached arm out grabbing an enemy at long range and bringing them closer to him for a close up strike. Weapons & Equipment *'Kitetsu': A cursed Japanese sword, this is Doku's weapon of choice. He is able to use it to it's fullest extent, even using it's supernatural capabilities. *'Dark Dragon Blade': A Blade infused with the soul of the Dark Dragon, with the dark energies of this blade Doku was able to cut down Ryu Hayabusa. Trivia *Doku is the reason Ryu Hyabusa started his journey, to get revenge. *In Ninja Gaiden Black Doku recieves help from a few small Samurai, Berserkers and, in its Spirit Form, he gets help from Ghost Fish. *He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of the Holy Vigoorian Empire along with Ishtaros, Nicchae, Marbus, and Alma. *He was made Lord of the Greater Fiends by Vigoor for his loyalty to him. *His name, when translated from Japanese, means poison. *Doku reappeared in Ninja Gaiden 3 as a boss in some Ninja Trails. *Ironically, Doku is the only boss in the whole game that can be attacked by Kitetsu's Dead Soul Bind, but only when Ryu gets the upper-hand in the sword clashing QTE. Quotes * "Ah, the failed protector of the Dark Dragon. Must I take your life yet again?" - Doku talking to Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden, Black, and Sigma. * "Alma, with your own flesh and blood as sacrifice, receive now... the... Awakening!" * "My hatred will not be so easily defeated!" - Doku to Ryu when defeated for the first time. * "Pitiful woman, your sister must be quite precious to you." - to Rachel. * "Recieve the curse...become a Fiend!" - to Ryu after being defeated in his spirit form, changing Ryu into a Fiend Gallery Doku.jpg Dokuinflames.jpg DokuNGI.jpg 284.jpg References Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Ninja Gaiden I Characters Category:Characters